M O N S T E R
by Akacchin
Summary: 「Untuk Korporal Rivaille,...」 Satu surat dan hamparan pantai di sore hari—jangan bilang bahwa ini adalah hari terakhir mereka? Written for Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #5 with theme: freedom. RiRen


_Ketika dunia memberitahumu_

**Kau monster! Enyahlah dari muka bumi ini! Tempatmu sudah tidak ada lagi di sini!**

_Dan ketika semuanya menjadi nyata,_

**Jangan dekati dia. Kau nanti bisa dimakan. Siapa tahu nanti dia bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu kedalam bentuk monster mengerikan itu.**

_Yang hanya kau lakukan adalah menunduk,_

_menggigit bibir bawahmu dalam menerima setiap gunjingan yang kau terima,_

_._

_._

Dan lengan itu, senyuman itu, juga kedua sosok yang terus menemanimu untuk bertahan di dunia yang penuh dengan orang-orang busuk—

**Eren, tenanglah. Kami ada di sini bersamamu.**

membuatmu untuk terus bisa tersenyum meskipun hatimu terinjak-injak.

Namun kau tahu mereka ada di sini,

menerimamu dengan lapang dada,

apa adanya.

_Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa_. Kau terus menanamkan perkataan itu ke dalam hati yang kian remuk dari hari ke hari. _Aku masih kuat—selama mereka berdua masih ada di sini._

.

.

.

—_tapi benarkah kau bisa setabah itu?_

Ketika suatu hari, kau menemukan kedua telapak tanganmu kosong.

Dan kemudian kau menyadari,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_mereka telah tiada._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_For_ **Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #5 **2013  
**(**_with __**freedom**__ theme_**)**

_Presented:_

**M** **O** **N** **S** **T** **E** **R**  
_written by_  
**A****kacchin**

.

_Inspired_ and _half-based  
by_  
**彼はまだ****15****歳でした** (doujinshi) © 白い

_Credit for  
_ **Beyond 'Empty'** © **K**illing **K**athy

.

* * *

.

.

Suara deburan ombak yang menabrak bebatuan karang terdengar sangat keras. Burung-burung berterbangan di angkasa saling bersahutan. Cakrawala di atas sana sudah berwarna kuning kejinggaan dengan matahari yang ingin kembali ke sarangnya ketika sepasang kaki jenjang berlari menapaki pasir putih yang terhampar luas dimana-mana. Remaja bersurai cokelat gelap itu lalu mendaratkan kakinya hingga air pantai menyentuh kulit—membuat senyum lebar terukir di parasnya.

Masih tersenyum, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu dalam hitungan detik, sebuah teriakan kencang memenuhi udara bebas yang sama sekali tak terhalangi dinding apapun.

"LAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUTTT!"

.

.

「_Untuk Korporal Rivaille,_

_Mungkin ini adalah surat pertama dan terakhir yang aku tulis kepadamu. Dan maaf jika tulisanku jelek, tapi aku mohon agar suratku tetap dibaca. Akan aku usahakan untuk membuatnya sesingkat mungkin—mengingat waktuku yang tidak akan lama._

_Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengatakan, bahwa aku sangat senang berada di bawah bimbinganmu langsung. Bisa berada di satu pasukan denganmu adalah impianku. Karena (—mungkin kau akan jijik jika mendengar ini—) tapi kau adalah idolaku sejak masih kecil. Kau menjadi penyemangat dan tumpuan harapan seluruh umat manusia untuk mendapatkan kebebasan dari para _titan_. Terima kasih atas bimbinganmu selama ini._」

.

.

"_Brat_, kau berisik sekali." Sebuah suara lain—suara maskulin dengan nada datar—terdengar dari belakang remaja itu. "Jangan tiba-tiba berteriak."

"Maaf," ia terkekeh, seolah perkataan maafnya tidak dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, membuat pria satunya lagi menghela napas sambil mendekati remaja itu.

"Kau sungguh bersemangat sekali ke sini," komentar pria itu lagi.

Sang remaja hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Lalu saat suara ombak yang terhempas lagi-lagi terdengar, kedua lelaki itu serempak mengalihkan pandangan kepada hamparan air luas yang tak ada batasnya.

.

.

「_Aku tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa suatu saat aku akan menulis surat untukmu. Apakah kau membaca ini? Aku bisa membayangkan kau sedang mendengus dengan tampang datar dan secangkir kopi di atas meja. Hehe... entahlah... bayangan itu hanya melintas saja di kepalaku._

_Ah... aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku tulis di selembar kertas ini. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menuangkan segala perasaanku. Kau tahu, Korporal? Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa surat ini ditujukan untukmu; bukan Mayor Hanji ataupun Komandan Irvin, dan bukan yang lainnya. Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya (—dan kumohon, jangan bakar kertas ini dulu sebelum kau sempat membacanya sampai habis)._」

.

.

"Korporal, ini yang disebut dengan laut, 'kan?"

"Huh! Mungkin. Garam yang memenuhi air di sini yang ada di ceritamu itu, kan?"

Remaja itu kemudian mencelupkan jarinya ke dalam air pantai, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia berjengit. "Asiiiiin!" serunya kencang. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan, meski pria yang lebih tua itu tahu, ada ekspresi lain di sana yang tersembunyi sempurna di balik tawa riang sang pemuda _brunette_.

"_Ne_, Korporal, kau harus mencobanya juga," rajuknya dengan suara kekanakan.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit emosi yang tersembunyi di dalam remaja itu. Alih-alih, ia malah memandang jijik ke arahnya. "Kau bercanda? Itu kotor," ucapnya sambil mendengus.

"Ahahaha... sudah kuduga." Remaja itu terkekeh.

.

.

「_Sewaktu masih kecil, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang di kampungku (—atau mungkin seluruh penduduk, sebenarnya?—) ingin terus berada di balik dinding tinggi yang menjaga mereka dari serangan para _titan_. Tanpa melihat dunia luar, terus bersama keluarga mereka. Diriku yang kecil mungkin akan mengatakan mereka adalah hewan-hewan bodoh yang ingin terus hidup enak di sangkar mereka. Aku mengaku itu._

_Ya. Dulu aku hanya anak naif yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Aku bahkan sampai bertengkar dengan Ibuku—sebelum kejadian itu terjadi—sebuah tragedi yang merenggut nyawa wanita yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini. Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia telah pergi, dan meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini. Pada saat itu, untung saja aku mempunyai Mikasa di sampingku, dan juga ada Armin. Kau pasti mengenal mereka, bukan? Mereka berdua—tidak ada kata yang bisa menjabarkan mereka secara pasti—karena mereka sangat berharga bagiku. Mereka sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri setelah semua yang aku miliki hilang—bahkan ayahku yang keberadaannya masih misteri bagiku._

_Bersama mereka, aku bisa bangkit kembali. Membalaskan dendamku pada para gumpalan daging besar busuk itu karena telah mengambil nyawa Ibuku. Mereka terus ada untukku. Tapi... tapi aku..._

_Aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah mementingkan egoku dibanding dengan mereka berdua. Mereka yang selalu tersenyum untuk menenangkanku saat aku merasa lemah di dunia ini. Mereka yang akan menggenggam kedua tanganku sewaktu aku gelisah ataupun ketakutan. Mereka yang selalu berkata: "Kami selalu ada di sini, Eren." kepadaku—meski aku tahu keabadian tidak akan bertahan lama. Mereka yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk menolongku. Mereka yang berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menyelamatkanku; sedangkan aku... aku hanya terus terobsesi untuk membalaskan dendam._

_Dan setelah semuanya berakhir—ketika para _titan_ akhirnya mati dengan serangan terakhir kita—membuat dunia ini kembali aman, lepas dari segala teror dari mahluk raksasa pemakan manusia. Bebas... bebas dalam arti sebenarnya. Akhirnya aku menyadari apa yang terpenting._

_Itu adalah... cinta._

_Cinta—atau kasih sayang. Hal yang membuatmu merasakan hangat tanpa sebab yang pasti. Hal yang membuatmu bisa tersenyum. Hal yang membuatmu... ingin terus hidup di dunia ini untuk merasakan perasaan itu—meskipun banyaknya cobaan yang harus kau hadapi, dan juga bisa mengorbankan nyawa untuk seseorang yang kau cintai—yang kau sayangi—yang kau kasihi._

_Mungkin lucu jika kau mendengar kata itu dari mulutku. Ya. Seorang Eren Jaegar yang sangat berambisi untuk memusnahkan seluruh bangsa _titan_, siapa yang sangka ia bisa memikirkan cinta?_

_Tapi inilah kenyataannya, Korporal. Akhirnya aku menyadarinya. Dan saat aku akhirnya menyadari hal penting itu—_

—_saat itu juga aku telah kehilangan cinta dari mereka berdua._」

_._

.

Deburan ombak dan cipratan air yang membentur karang tercipta menjadi pemandangan indah di sore hari itu. Iris hijau-kebiruan milik sang remaja tak bisa lepas dari apa yang tersaji di depan matanya. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas, menciptakan senyuman kecil penuh kekaguman, namun juga sirat akan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Armin, Mikasa, lihat...," remaja itu berbisik, entah ditunjukannya kepada siapa. Apakah kepada angin yang berhembus yang menyebabkan pohon-pohon di belakangnya yang menggoyangkan daun mereka, atau kepada seseorang yang masih terdiam membisu di belakangnya. Tidak ada yang tahu. "Ini laut—seperti yang ada di bukumu, Armin," ia bergumam, "...tapi... jauh lebih indah."

Remaja itu terus-menerus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat tentang betapa indahnya laut yang ia lihat; bagaimana warna air laut itu berubah saat terpantul sinar matahari yang kian menurun dari garis _horizon_; bagaimana rasanya saat pasir putih itu menggelitiki kakinya yang telanjang; dan bagaimana rasanya air laut itu saat dia mencicipinya untuk membuktikan kebenaran buku yang pernah dibacanya tersebut. Sementara lelaki bersurai eboni itu hanya terdiam. Berdiri tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata. Ia hanya terdiam di sana dengan kedua manik perak-keabuan miliknya tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Kepalan tangan yang mengerat di samping tubuhnyalah yang menandakan bahwa pria itu sedang melawan gejolak hatinya yang ingin berteriak.

_Kenapa? Kenapa semua harus berakhir seperti ini?_

Kedua orang itu tidak menjawab.

.

.

「_Aku selalu bermimpi buruk sejak saat itu. Terbangun setiap malam karena menyaksikan tubuh mereka yang memucat tanpa detak jantung dan kulit yang mendingin di dalam mimpiku. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan darah yang selalu menghantuiku. Seberapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk melupakannya—untuk menghilangkannya; adegan dimana mereka... aku tidak bisa melupakannya barang sedetik._

_Aku terus dihantui perasaan bersalah. Aku jadi takut untuk tidur kembali, takut akan melihat mimpi itu lagi, sehingga setiap malam kau selalu bisa menemukanku sedang berjalan di luar kastil. Aku tahu kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepadaku waktu itu—dan aku sangat bersyukur kau tidak menanyakan apapun dan hanya menyuruhku untuk kembali ke kamarku di ruangan bawah tanah setiap kali menemukanku berjalan sendirian di tengah malam._

_Korporal, apakah kau tahu seberapa inginnya aku ngin mengucapkan kata maaf kepada mereka? Kepada _Miss_ Petra, Auruo, Erd, dan Gunther_-san_. Kepada Mikasa, Armin, Marco, Jean dan lainnya. Kepada ibu. Kepada penduduk yang kehilangan anggota sanak-saudarinya._

_Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku karena kelemahanku. Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Maaf. Maaf. Aku minta maaf, untuk semuanya. Maaf. Maaf maaf maaf. Aku sungguh sangat minta maaf. Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf—_

—_maafkan aku._」

.

.

"—paikan salamku pada Ibu di sana, Mikasa, Armin."

Remaja itu telah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Kini mereka berdua hanya berdiri saja di sana, membiarkan tubuh mereka terkena angin laut yang berhembus pada sore hari. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dalam keheningan yang menyiksa, akhirnya ia membalikkan badan demi mendapati sepasang iris perak-keabuan lainnya sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Nah, Korporal...," remaja itu berkata, senyuman kecil kembali muncul di wajahnya. Matahari di belakangnya semakin turun dan hanya menciptakan pendar kejinggaan di langit yang kini mulai menggelap. "...Kurasa ini sudah waktunya."

Lelaki itu masih terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Satu tangannya menarik sebilah pedang besar yang mengkilat akibat terpantul cahaya dari peralatan manuver 3D yang berada di sisi kiri pinggangnya.

"Ada kalimat terakhir?" Lelaki itu bertanya, menatap sang target dengan pandangan datar yang tak bisa terbaca.

Gigitan di bibir bawahnya adalah respon pertama sebelum gelengan pelan dari sang remaja menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. Si pemuda _brunette_ kemudian membungkuk hormat—untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kepalan tangan kanan di dada kiri, sedangkan tangan lainnya di belakang badan.

"Terima kasih atas bimbinganmu selama ini—"

.

.

「_Tapi ada satu lagi yang belum aku ceritakan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku sangat takut. Di dalam mimpiku—aku melihat sendiri, diriku dalam bentuk _titan_, memangsa mereka, mencabik-cabik mereka dengan senyuman puas di wajahku. Menikmati segala teriakan ketakutan dan kesakitan mereka setiap kali aku merobek kulit mereka._

_Aku takut._

_Mimpi itu terus berulang-ulang, membuatku semakin gila. Aku mulai mengingat kembali bagaimana mereka—penduduk-penduduk sipil bodoh itu—memanggilku dengan sebutan "_monster_" di ruang pengadilan militer. Pada waktu itu, aku berpikir bahwa pikiran mereka itu konyol. Mereka takut kepadaku akan hal yang tidak pasti. Mereka memberikan julukan itu berdasarkan ketakutan bodoh mereka. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kenapa aku dipanggil begitu—sampai rasanya aku ingin tertawa setiap kali aku mengingat itu. Tetapi sedikit demi sedikit—aku merasa seperti aku kehilangan diriku sendiri, kau tahu? Seperti 'Eren Jaeger tidak pernah ada lagi—tetapi orang lain, memakai kulitku, memegang tulang dan ototku._

_Dan setiap aku mulai merasakan itu, aku selalu mencoba menepis pikiran itu. Pikiran—bahwa aku adalah monster. Aku bahkan mulai takut dengan diriku sendiri. Aku mencoba segala cara, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bukan salah satu dari bangsa daging busuk itu. Aku mulai menyakiti diriku sendiri. Menyayat lenganku hingga berdarah. Memotong jari-jari tanganku berkali-kali dan berharap mereka tidak akan tumbuh lagi. Tapi tidak. Mereka kembali tumbuh. Membuatku kembali ketakutan akan sebutan yang orang-orang itu berikan setiap kali aku berjalan di tengah kota._

_Aku ingin menjerit, meneriakkan kepada mereka bahwa aku bukan _"monster"_ seperti yang mereka bilang. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya—karena aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan diriku. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya—apa aku ini?_

_Manusia kah? _Monster_ kah? Atau..._

—monster_ yang bersembunyi di dalam bentuk manusia...?_」

.

.

Lelaki itu menapakkan satu langkah ke depan, lalu langkah lainnya, dan terus berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya ia berada tepat di depan sang remaja yang sudah menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia bisa mengetahui dari balik wajah tenang yang dipakai orang di depannya ini, bahwa sebenarnya ada perasaan takut dan ngeri saat pedang yang berada di genggamannya akan menebas kepalanya hingga jatuh.

"_Ne_, Korporal, apakah akan sakit?"

Pria itu tidak segera menjawab, menatap lama kepada sang pemuda _brunette_ sebelum mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang si pedang.

"Aku akan mengambil nyawamu secepat mungkin," ia menjawab pelan, "jadi kau tidak perlu merasa kesakitan."

"...Syukurlah." Remaja itu tersenyum. Kali ini wajahnya tidak menampakkan ketakutan apapun. Seolah ia tidak sedang menghadapi kematiannya, dan hanya akan mengalami tidur panjang sebentar lagi.

"Sudah siap?" Anggukan lain menjawab bersamaan dengan menutupnya kedua kelopak mata, cukup untuk membuat sang _algojo_ mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi—sebelum kemudian mengayunkannya ke arah leher satu-satunya anggota pasukannya yang tersisa.

"...Aku mencintaimu, Korporal Rivaille."

—Manik perak keabuan itu melebar, sementara ayunan pedang bergerak cepat membelah udara.

.

.

「_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku mencintaimu, Korporal Rivaille. Aku mulai menyadari perasaan ini tidak lama setelah aku kehilangan mereka—orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Dan saat memikirkan aku akan kehilangan kau juga, aku baru menyadari perasaan ini._

_Perasaan ini berbeda dengan apa yang aku rasakan terhadap Mikasa ataupun Armin. Berbeda terhadap rasa cinta kepada ibuku. Dan itu membuatku takut. _Monster_ sepertiku, mencintaimu—aku yakin bahwa dunia sebentar lagi akan kiamat, yang untungnya saja tidak._

_Karena itu, jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Jangan pernah, kumohon. Aku tahu kau keberatan dengan keputusanku yang menyetujui hukuman mati itu tanpa perlawanan. Aku tahu kau marah kepadaku. Aku tahu, kau... merasa berat karena harus mengambil nyawaku dengan tanganmu sendiri. Tapi kumohon, jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu. Aku sudah membuat keputusan ini matang-matang, dan karena itu, aku tidak akan menyesalinya._

_Dan tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Mayor Hanji karena ini. Aku merasa tidak enak karena dia sudah mati-matian mempertahankanku untuk tetap hidup—agar bebas dari hukuman eksekusi itu. Sampaikan maafku juga kepada Komandan Irvin. Aku tahu dia kecewa dengan keputusanku._

_Dan untukmu, Korporal. Aku ingin kau tetap melangkah maju menjalani hidup ini. Walaupun tanpa diriku, aku yakin kau bisa._

_Kurasa, suratku cukup sampai di sini. Wow, aku tak menyangka bahwa aku bisa menulis sepanjang ini. Mudah-mudahan kau tidak bosan duluan sebelum membacanya sampai selesai. Kau boleh membuang surat ini, ataupun membakarnya. Aku tidak keberatan._

_Asalkan kau sudah tahu, bahwa aku..._

_...mencintaimu. Selalu._

_Dengan hormat,_

_Eren Jaeger._」

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Monster itu berteriak**

**Monster itu menjerit**

**Monster itu—**

.

—_**menangis**_

.

.

.

.

_[namun—adakah seseorang yang mendengar suaranya?]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**「**_I just wanna be with you  
Together with you on this world  
Love you with all my heart  
But I can't  
Because I'm afraid  
Because I'm a coward  
So, all I can say is,  
"Good bye, my love."_**」**_  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pedang itu berhenti—tepat ketika ujung metal tajam itu akan menyentuh permukaan kulit dari remaja yang siap mati. Remaja bersurai cokelat gelap yang sanggup membuat seorang Rivaille bersusah payah menghentikan ayunan pedangnya di detik-detik terakhir. Remaja yang sanggup—membuat perasaan sakit itu kembali muncul di dalam diri Rivaille.

"K-Korporal...? Ada apa?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk menghirup udara ke paru-parunya setelah sempat merasakan jantungnya hampir berhenti tadi. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah dengan napas yang memburu. Peluh menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apakah benar, Eren?" Eren mengedipkan matanya, "Apakah kau benar... mencintaiku? Apakah kau serius dengan perkataanmu tadi?" Rivaille mencengkeram erat pada pegangan pedangnya, membuat bunyi kecil benda retak terdengar.

Eren terdiam, sebelum ia bersuara, "...Aku... memang mencintaimu, Korporal."

"Jadi, kenapa—"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa!" Eren memotong perkataan atasannya, tanpa sadar meninggikan nada suaranya satu oktaf. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum melanjutkan dengan pelan, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Aku tidak pantas mencintaimu. Karena aku itu _monster_. Aku tidak pantas hidup." Remaja itu menunduk, mencengkram lipatan celananya, berharap bahwa sakit itu tidak lebih parah dan membuatnya menangis.

Ada keheningan yang menyesakkan di sana saat kedua orang itu masih terdiam dalam posisi mereka masing-masing.

Rivaille memecahkan keheningan itu saat sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyisir helaian kehitamannya dengan frustasi. "_Fuck!_" ia menggeram. Dadanya naik-turun dengan napas yang kembali memburu. Setelah menormalkan napasnya, ia kembali menatap remaja yang masih tidak juga mengangkat wajahnya itu.

"Katakan Eren," Rivaille berdesis, "Katakan dengan jujur... apa yang kau mau—apa yang kau inginkan?"

"..."

"Apakah mati adalah keinginanmu?" Rivaille kembali bertanya. Namun tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari sang pemuda _brunette_, membuat kesabaran pria itu semakin menipis. Ia menggertak, "Eren, katakan! Jawab aku!" perintahnya lagi.

Bahu itu bergetar. Akhirnya remaja itu mengangkat kepalanya, memertemukan pandangannya kepada Rivaille. Rivaille sedikit tersentak saat ia melihat genangan air meluncur dari kedua iris hijau-kebiruan milik Eren. Cantik... tapi juga menyedihkan.

"Aku ingin hidup, Korporal!" Eren berteriak, menyuarakan perasaannya yang terpendam. Setelah itu ia merosot di atas lantai berpasir. Kakinya serasa kehilangan tenaga hingga membuatnya tidak bisa menompa tubuhnya.

.

**「**_I just want to stay with you_**」**

.

"Aku ingin hidup." Eren kembali berbicara di antara isak tangis yang berusaha ditahannya. Kini pecah sudah pertahanan dirinya. Ia sudah tidak memedulikan lagi penampilan dirinya di hadapan sang korporal—orang yang dicintainya. Padahal... ia ingin _image_ terakhirnya sebagai prajurit kuat sampai akhir tetap melekat di dalam dirinya. Bukan dirinya yang menangis seperti bocah berusia lima tahun, yang mengaku jujur bahwa dia ingin hidup. Bahwa kematian bukanlah keinginannya. Tapi Rivaille telah berhasil mengungkit emosi tersembunyi itu ke atas permukaan.

.

**「**_I want more spending time with you_**」**

.

"Aku ingin hidup. Aku ingin hidup." Eren kembali membisikkan kata-kata itu berulang kali, seolah kalimat itu adalah mantra yang harus diucapkannya, atau kalau tidak—ia akan mati.

"—Aku ingin hidup."

.

**「**_I want love you more_**」**

.

Rivaille menghela napas, sebelum ia berlutut untuk menyejajarkan pandangannya kepada Eren.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menerima hukuman mati itu tanpa perlawanan? Padahal Hanji dan Irvin sudah bersusah payah untuk membelamu agar kau tetap hidup," Rivaille berkata di hadapan Eren yang masih menahan tangisannya, meski air matanya tetap turun dari kedua manik yang merefleksikan warna lautan—warna kesukaan Rivaille meski tidak ia akui terang-terangan.

"Aku adalah _monster_. _Monster _terakhir yang tersisa yang menghalangi umat manusia untuk meraih kebebasan sesungguhnya," Eren menjawab dengan suara bergetar, "Maka dari itu, aku pantas mati. Aku harus dimusnahkan dari dunia ini.

.

**「**_And then we can smile—we can laugh with all heart content_**」**

.

"Salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak ada. Orang-orang itu benar, aku adalah _monster_—aku rasa," ia tertawa pelan. Tawa yang tidak sampai ke matanya, membuat Rivaille menggeram kesal. Tawa menyedihkan—yang mengejek dirinya sendiri sebagai mahkluk hina.

Rivaille mencengkeram kedua tangan Eren dengan erat, membuat remaja itu berjengit sedikit karena kesakitan. "Sudah puas tertawanya?" ia bertanya dengan mata memicing.

Eren hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Rivaille seperti merasakan pisau tak kasat mata yang menyayat-nyayat hatinya.

.

**「**_And so I won't let you go anymore_**」**

.

"Korporal, aku takut akan kematian," Eren mengaku, suaranya serak karena lelah menahan tangisannya yang masih saja tidak berhenti. "Tetapi kau tahu apa yang lebih parah dari kematian? Menghilang. Aku takut kau menghilang. Setiap kali aku terbangun tidur, aku selalu ketakutan saat kau tidak ada dalam pandanganku. Setiap pagi aku selalu mencari dirimu—berharap kau baik-baik saja tanpa luka. Aku...," ia menutup kedua matanya erat, lalu kembali membukanya, "...takut kau akan mati—ditanganku.

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Lebih dari apapun, lebih dari orang-orang yang menindasku—yang mengatakan bahwa aku _'monster'_ sampai rasanya aku ingin menonjok muka mereka. Aku membenci diriku karena telah membiarkan kejadian itu terjadi—membiarkan Mikasa mati demi melindungiku. Membiarkan Armin dan Ibu mati di depan mataku.

"Maka dari itu, Korporal," Eren menatapnya—dengan tatapan serius yang pernah Rivaille lihat sewaktu ia pertama kali bertemu Eren di ruangan sel bawah tanah tempat pengadilan militer. "Bunuh aku. Aku tidak keberatan kalau nyawaku diambil olehmu. Bukankah kau yang bilang bahwa kau yang akan membunuhku sewaktu kau menerimaku masuk ke _Scouting Legion_?"

.

**「**_Because I can't life without you_**」**

.

Rivaille tidak bersuara. Ia hanya menatap Eren dalam diam. Genggamannya sudah terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Eren, menyisakan bekas kemerahan akibat eratnya cengkraman Rivaille tadi.

"Apakah kau akan melarikan diri?" mata Eren melebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan Rivaille. "Apakah kau ingin menyerah? Kau ingin menyia-nyiakan perjuangan mereka? Pengorbanan nyawa mereka agar kau tetap hidup? Dan kau hanya beralasan bahwa kau adalah _monster_ yang pantas dimusnahkan setelah apa yang mereka korbankan untukmu selama ini? Jangan bercanda."

Eren kembali membiarkan air matanya membasahi pipinya setelah sempat terhenti beberapa saat tadi. Ia tak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Pengorbanan ibunya dan teman-temannya agar Eren bisa terus hidup sampai detik ini.

"Aku... ingin—menjadi manusia seperti kau, Korporal, seperti yang lainnya..."

.

**「**_Because it's hurt so much that my heart broken into pieces if you aren't my side_**」**

.

"Kau adalah manusia—dulu dan sekarang," Rivaille menjawab pelan. "Kau bukan _monster_ seperti yang orang-orang itu bilang. _Monster_ tidak mempunyai perasaan_. Monster_ tidak akan marah bila teman-temannya disakiti. _Monster_ tidak akan tersenyum saat melihat teman-temannya berbahagia." Rivaille membawa satu tangannya ke wajah Eren dan menghapus genangan air mata itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Dan _monster_ tidak akan bisa menangis seperti ini."

Eren tidak bisa berkata-kata. Pandangan matanya terkunci ke arah Rivaille yang sedang tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Ia hanya membiarkan pria bersurai eboni itu untuk terus mengusap air matanya dengan gerakan lembut, penuh dengan kasih sayang yang Eren sendiri masih belum memercayainya.

"_Come to me_, Eren."

.

**「**_So we will be together,  
And we can exchange words "I love you" to each other_**」**

.

Lagi-lagi kedua mata Eren sukses dibuatnya melebar karena terkejut akibat perkataan Rivaille yang tidak ia sangka.

"K-Korporal...?"

"_Come to me_," Rivaille mengulang perkataannya, "_Let's run away from here, with me, just the two of us_."

Eren masih memandang Rivaille dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik—bahwa yang dikatakan Rivaille bukan mimpi manis yang langsung hilang sekejap begitu ia membuka mata. Tapi tidak. Rivaille masih ada di hadapannya. Senyuman tipis itu masih ada di wajahnya—membuatnya kembali menitikkan air mata dalam perasaan yang sulit dijabarkan oleh kata-kata.

Maka dari itu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepalanya pelan untuk menjawab ajakkan dari Rivaille.

.

**「**_I love you. I love you. I love you so much 'till my heart feel like it can explode. I love you. I love you for who you are. I love you. I love you I love you. Oh, God, I'm so in love with you_**」**

.

Rivaille tidak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum meski ia ingin. Melihat remaja yang di hadapannya menangis karena perasaan bahagia—bahagia karena dirinya—membuatnya sulit untuk mengembalikkan wajah datarnya kembali seperti semula.

"Hey, Eren... bagaimana kalau kita nanti ke gunung yang puncaknya tertutupi salju—seperti yang ada di bukumu?" Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan-lahan mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua. "Dan setelah itu—kita pergi untuk melihat _geyser_—atau apapun namanya—dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat lainnya yang pernah kau ceritakan itu."

Eren kembali mengangguk, membuat senyuman Rivaille melebar sebelum kedua pasang daging tipis itu saling bertemu—menciptakan ciuman manis penuh emosi yang tersalur dari kehangatan mereka berdua.

"Mmmnh..."

Rivaille menyeringai di tengah-tengah ciumannya sambil menikmati wajah Eren yang memerah dengan mata menutup. Setelah ia merasakan remaja di depannya kehabisan napas, ia akhirnya memisahkan kedua bibir mereka—menyisakan benang saliva yang masih terhubung di antara mereka berdua.

Eren terengah-engah, mencari pasokan udara demi mengisi kembali paru-parunya yang kosong. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat melihat Rivaille kini menyeringai menatapnya. Manik hitam itu berkilat jahil.

"A-Apa?" tanya remaja itu gelagapan.

Rivaille menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berdiri dari posisinya. Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya kepada Eren yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"_Let's go together, shall we?"_

Eren mengangguk sembari menerima uluran tangan Rivaille. Kedua orang itu lalu berjalan menjauhi pantai yang kini dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang di langit—seolah menemani setiap langkah mereka untuk menapaki jalan hidup yang baru. Hanya untuk mereka.

Eren tidak menyadari sebuah surat terjatuh dari balik rompi seragamnya, tergeletak dengan gerakan pelan di atas lautan berpasir. Surat yang rencananya akan diberikan kepada Rivaille hari ini. Surat yang tidak akan pernah lagi berada di tangan mereka.

.

**「**_Until death do us part  
Until my body feel numb  
Until then,  
Please allow me to say "I love you" once more time_**」**

.

.

.

* * *

**M** **O** **N** **S** **T** **E** **R—**The End

* * *

.

**AAARRRGHH! Apa-apaan dengan fic iniiiii?! OAO**

**Huhu... saya gak biasa buat fic panjang beginian /tepardulu/ Udah lama gak ngikutin event-event yang memakai prompt sebagai ketentuan setelah setahun hiatus gara-gara harus nyiapin diri untuk menghadapi ujian neraka—baca: UN (psst! Tahun ini saya udah lulus lho~), membuat adrenalin saya menaik (entah kenapa saya rindu untuk kembali mengikuti event di ****Sasuke & Naruto Shrine**** ._.)**

**Saat saya diundang, saya senang banget. Soalnya pertama kali ini saya ngikutin FID. Sebelum jadi **_**author**_**, saya cuma kebingungan setiap ngebaca fic yang mencantumkan FIDAY! Rasanya pengen aja. Kan saya juga fujoshi gituuuu! (ya terus?).**

**Biarkan saya curhat di sini. Saya pengen melepaskan stres saya si kolom **_**author note**_** mumpung sempet sebelum saya kembali pingsan. AAAARRRGHHH!**

**Dan saya gak nyangka juga bahwa pertama kali saya diundang untuk mengikuti event FID, pertama kali juga FID menggunakan promp/tema. Dan temanya adalah FREEDOM! Pikiran saya langsung menjurus ke arah ost. Opening SnK yang berjudul "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" atau "The Wings of Freedom" atau "Sayap kebebasan". _C_**_**lick**_** banget, eh?**

**Yup. Temanya emang paling cocok buat bikin fic di fandom SnK. Padahal saya pengen banget buat fic di KnB (tentu aja dengan pairing AkaKuro gitulooooohh~). Tapi melihat ide yang gak ada kaitannya sama tema tahun ini, terpaksa saya pakai fic SnK.**

**Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari (ehm... kayaknya paling sedikit tiga deh) doujinshi-doujinshi SnK yang ada di folder koleksi saya. **_**But**_** karena **_**mostly**_** saya memakai plot doujinshi SnK "****He was a mere 15 years old****", makanya saya hanya mencantumkan doujinshi itu saja di **_**disclaimer**_**. Dan untuk fic "****Beyond 'Empty'****", saya memakai beberapa kata di fic itu dalam surat Eren dan juga untuk beberapa dialognya. Sumpah, itu fic bener-bener membuat saya galau setengah mampus! **_**Her fic was definitely killing me indeed**_**.**

**Tapi saya gak nyangka akhirnya fic yang saya buat berakhir dengan norak (APA ITU RIVAILLE PAKE SERINGAI MESUM-MESUM GAJE SEGALA?! TIDAAAAKKK!). Udah gaje, norak pula! ;;A;; —dan kedua puisi dalam tulisan inggris itu saya yang buat, lho! Makanya jangan heran kalo isinya super LEBAY! Otak saya emang lagi galau gara-gara harus menyelesaikan fic ini di hari terakhir (ah, bukannya emang udah biasa?). Iya, iya... jadi inget waktu itu saya ngikutin event di S.N Shrine 2 tahun lalu sampe nangis-nangis—ngadu ke Kak Nata-chan lewat sms gegara saya masukkin fic di S.N Shrine udah kelewat jam 12 malem teng! Untungnya di Ffn saya udah masukkin duluan, itu aja di menit-menit terakhir . Jadi masih dianggep berkontribusi. Hehe... /dipukulreadersgara-garakebanyakanngebacot/**

**Oh. Kelupaan. Bagi _readers_ yang nanyain link buat denger suara Eren mendesah-desah gara-gara perilaku bejat Rivaille di review fic saya yang pertama (itu lho, yang judulnya "****Going Out?****" —fic super abal dengan humor gak jelas), saya akan mengirim linknya lewat p.m, silahkan bersabar ya... saya belum sempat membalas beberapa review di fic itu.**

**Oke. Sepertinya saya udah kebanyakan ngecingcong di sini. Saya mau ngelapor dulu ke grup FID untuk fic ini, jadiii... sampai jumpa di fic RiRen saya berikutnya~ Ciaooo~**

**HAPPY FUJOSHI/FUDANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY yang kelima! *tebar kembang tujuh rupa***

* * *

**Disclaimer**:_This story is based on characters created and owned by _**Hajime Isayama**_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The image for the cover belonged to_ Kak** Hanif Honeyf_. _**_Just this story is_**_ mine._**


End file.
